As Long As You Follow
by smidz
Summary: Misty and Cordelia's life after the seven wonders. They're happily married, and live with their twin daughters, Stephanie and Myrtle. Kind of a Foxxay centered Timeless spin off.
1. The Way That I Want You

It was a typical day at Miss Robichaux's. The supreme was working at her desk. Meanwhile, her wife was in a nearby chair, playing on her phone, relaxing after finishing today's lessons.

Misty looked up from her phone to admire her wife's face. Glasses on, brows knit in concentration. She looked as beautiful as ever. Their eyes met for a quick second, Cordelia giving her a small smile before returning her attention to her work. Suddenly, Misty felt like playing.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a Fleetwood Mac song that Cordelia didn't recognize at first filled the room through the wireless speakers in her office.

'Misty'. Cordelia sighed and took off her glasses. She was met with the sight of the swamp witch making her way towards the desk. Softly singing along to the sound of Christine McVie's voice.

 _You look at me with those brown eyes  
What do you want to do?  
Do you have to have me  
The way that I want you, I want you?_

Try as she might, Cordelia couldn't contain the smile on her face. Misty seeing the opportunity, turned her chair to face her. The Cajun straddled her wife's lap. She removed her shawl and brought it around the headmistress's neck, pulling her forward until their lips met.

"God, I love you." Cordelia said giggling in between kisses. Misty didn't respond. She climbed off her wife and kneeled on the floor to pull Cordelia's skirt down, along with her underwear, and kissed her way up the supreme's legs. Cordelia couldn't stop a moan from leaving her throat when she felt Misty's lips in her inner thigh. Her hands made their way to Misty's hair and the swamp queen went to work, burying her face in the woman's warmth. Cordelia slid forward in her chair as she felt her wife's tongue make contact. Misty dug her nails into her wife's hips, slightly pulling her closer to her mouth. Misty started to suck on her clit and Cordelia's head fell back, her hands moving from unruly curls to grip at the back of her chair. Cordelia was a panting mess, knuckles white from gripping her chair so tight. Without warning, Misty pulled her face away and got up. A very flustered and frustrated Cordelia tried to pull her back down. In a quick movement, Misty yanked on her arm and brought her up to her feet. She kissed Cordelia hard, and lifted her up by her ass. Cordelia instinctively wrapped her legs around her waist. Moving around the desk chair, Misty set her down on her desk, paperwork long forgotten. She quickly removed the rest of the supreme's clothing and the supreme pulled her down by her neck into a kiss. Cordelia gasped into the swamp witch's mouth when she felt two fingers enter her and start to move at a fierce pace. The other woman determined to make her scream. Misty wrapped her free arm around her waist and pulled her closer, her fingers going deeper into the other woman. Noticing Cordelia's erratic breathing, she moved her mouth the other woman's neck, biting and sucking on sensitive flesh. After a few more deep thrusts, the Supreme came, _loud,_ Misty's name leaving her lips _._

"Oh fuck" a breathless Cordelia was still trying to regain her composure. "I have half a mind to soundproof this room with you around." Misty laughed against her neck, still holding her wife close, and feeling very proud of herself.


	2. Time For Us

After the end of a particularly stressful semester, Misty and Cordelia decided to take some time for themselves and spend a few days in Misty's shack at the swamps. By the time the last Friday night of the semester had arrived, their bags were already packed and in the car. Wanting to make the most of their time, they left immediately after breakfast Saturday morning after saying goodbye to their twin daughters. The two young witches were also excited for their weekend, they loved hanging out with their favorite aunts.

The car ride was quiet except for Misty's foot tapping. She was too excited to be going back to her old home to sit still. Cordelia was also looking forward to the quiet the swamps would provide, in contrast to the hectic environment of the academy, but more than anything she couldn't wait for alone time with her swamp witch. She needed to relieve some stress and being alone with Misty always did the trick. She couldn't wait for a weekend of just sex, relaxing, and getting lost in nature with her. No paperwork, no meetings, no students, no interruptions.

The walk to the shack was just as quiet, but there was a palpable tension. Misty unlocked the door, letting Cordelia go in ahead of her. Before Misty had a chance to properly close the door, Delia's lips were on hers. She immediately let go of the bag in her hand, wrapped her arms around Delia's waist and walked them towards the bed.

Things grew hot and heavy rather quickly. Having gone too long without being intimate, they were both desperate to feel the other's body against their own. Clothes were discarded in a hurry until they were both left in just their underwear. On any other occasion they would have taken the time to admire each other's figure, but today, no sooner than Cordelia's shirt hit the floor, Misty sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Cordelia on top of her.

Cordelia was straddling the other woman, hands on the base of Misty's neck. The swamp witch's hands on her ass, pulling her closer. Tongues teasing one another. The two were thoroughly enjoying themselves, when Cordelia's phone started vibrating. "Ignore it." Cordelia mumbled against the swamp witch's lips as her hands tangled in blonde curls. But the buzzing was persistent and eventually became too difficult to ignore. Reluctantly, Cordelia pulled away from the kiss and let out a sigh. At the loss of contact, Misty let out a frustrated groan and rested her forehead on Cordelia's collarbone.

"Just one second, baby. It might be the girls." Cordelia got up and put her shirt back on as she walked to answer her phone. "We told the girls to call my phone, remember? Who is it?" Misty asked doing the same and following the supreme outside. "Realtor. Probably about the house that became available across the street."

"So it's not the girls. Can we get back to… Ya know." Misty closed the distance, and tried to take woman's phone from her hand. Cordelia gave her a peck, before turning and taking a few steps to keep the other from grabbing the phone. "Just let me see what it's about." Cordelia was about to press redial when she was tackled to the ground.

"Mist, what the hell?!"

"Ya promised, no work. Come on back inside, Delia. Ya can call them back on Monday." Misty pleaded as she got off her wife and helped her sit up.

"It'll only be a secon-" But the phone flew out of her hand before she could finish her sentence. The couple watched the phone fly all the way into the water.

"I can't believe you!" Cordelia tried to crawl away from her wife, thinking there was still a chance to rescue her phone, but Misty dragged her back down. A frustrated supreme turned to face the woman, ready to give her a piece of her mind, but before she was able to, a set of lips were already on hers.

"Don't worry. I'll get ya a new one." Misty promised as she moved her lips to trace the supreme's jaw and neck. "Mist…" Cordelia tried to protest, but it wasn't convincing.

"I need ya, Delia, and I know for a fact ya need this too." Misty slipped her hand inside Cordelia's underwear and began to tease her. "When was the last time we did it outdoors?" Misty whispered mere inches from the other woman's lips.

"Ugh. Fuck, Mist." Cordelia couldn't help the moan that left her lips. "Fine. You win."

"Really? Ya want me to fuck ya right here?" Misty was not expecting her wife to give in so quickly. Cordelia answered by pulling her back down for a harsh kiss.

"Yes, really. Now stop talking."


	3. All I Need

Cordelia's day had been too crazy for her liking. What started as a normal day of classes at the academy quickly turned disastrous. It was like all her students had agreed on making her day a living hell. She spent all late morning dealing with a few girls who had gotten in fight. But besides damaged furniture, it had only resulted in a busted lip, and for that the headmistress was thankful. After lunch, a young pyro had accidentally set some curtains on fire, and as if that wasn't enough, today's alchemy class was dismissed early due to an explosion in one of the work benches. The real cherry on top was the fact that her wife had taken one of her classes on a field trip. Having Misty around would have definitely made her day more manageable.

She finally got home that night and made a beeline to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of wine and took a seat at the counter. Hearing the front door, a Cajun witch came downstairs to find an exhausted looking supreme resting her face in her hands.

"Hi, baby. Tough day?" The swamp witch greeted her wife placing her hands on her shoulder and a kiss to the back of her head.

"You have no idea." Cordelia lifted her head to greet her wife with a proper kiss. "You picked a hell of a day for your field trip, by the way. I missed you like crazy." The supreme looked at her wife with a pout that the Cajun quickly kissed away. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help then. Anything I can do now?"

Cordelia got up from her seat to hug her wife. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Misty's shoulder, taking time to enjoy her wife's company. "I just want to relax and not think about work." Misty embraced her back, and placed a kiss on her temple. "You're in luck. I promised Steph and Myrtle that we could have a movie night. And you look like you could use a nice cuddle, bring the bottle if you want."

They entered their family room hand in hand. Their twin daughters were all set with their blankets and pillows waiting for their mothers to put on the movie. "Hi sweeties!" Cordelia sat on the loveseat and opened her arms to her daughters. The twins got up running to hug the older of their mothers. They both kissed her on the cheek, making Misty's heart swell up. "Hi mommy!" "So how was your field trip with momma?" "It was so much fun. We learned a lot of cool stuff". Misty took the seat next to her wife and watched the twins go on about their day with a proud smile.

"Hey girls. Why don't you pick the movie?" The girls beamed at their mothers with such excitement, that they couldn't help the small laugh. The twins quickly turned to grabbed the remote and started browsing through the children films.

Misty sat back and opened her arms as an invitation to her supreme. Cordelia shook her head. "You come here. You owe me after abandoning me today." Misty couldn't help but laugh and moved to snuggle up to her wife. Cordelia lifted Misty's chin to look into blue eyes. "I love you."  
Misty gave her a warm smile, after all these years the supreme could still make her blush, and brought Cordelia's face down for a loving kiss.

Cordelia relaxed further into the couch, stretching her leg along the length of it, so Misty could settle in between her legs, and wrapped her arms around her lover. Misty placed a kiss on her chest before resting her head there and started tracing random patterns along her rib cage. She and her wife giggled at the twins bickering over the movie, but they settled on one shortly after. In this moment, Cordelia felt like the luckiest woman alive, the craziness of the day long forgotten.

About forty minutes into the movie, Cordelia looked down at the twins who had each fallen asleep holding their favorite stuffed animal.  
"Will you look at these two. Were not even half way through the movie." Cordelia whispered with a laugh.  
"Mist…"  
When she looked down at her wife, she could see that she too had fallen asleep cuddled against her. Smiling to herself she squeezed the other woman tighter and placed a kiss on her forehead. Seeing that Misty had the right idea, she turned off the TV and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of having the love of her life sound asleep in her arms.


	4. Family Vacation

From the moment Stephanie and Myrtle Goode-Day woke up this morning, they could not stay still. They could have easily been mistaken for the energizer bunny, the way they were jumping with excitement on their parent's bed. As promised, their parents would be taking them to Disneyland that day, the rest of the council as well. They all deserved a nice vacation after the year they had.

"Mist, your children…" A half asleep witch mumbled.

"Mommy! Momma! Get up! You promised!" The twins yelled still jumping on the bed. Misty shot up and pulled her daughters down, the girls laughing on their way down. The older witches cuddling their girls drifted back to sleep.

"Gives us five minutes sweetie," Cordelia said pressing a kiss to her daughter's hair. The twins exchanged a knowing look and turned to tickle their mothers.

"Alright! Alright!" Misty said getting out of bed in a fit of giggles. "Ya two are gonna be the death of me. I swear. Go get ready, girls." Misty rounded the bed to help her wife up. "Come on, baby. That goes for ya too." She placed a quick kiss to get forehead before pulling her to the bathroom.

000000000

The drive to the park was a loud one. Disney movie soundtracks played non-stop. The girls alternated between singing along and talking excitedly about all the rides they wanted to go on and all the characters they wanted their picture taken with. The younger of their mothers would also chime in from time to time. She'd been looking forward to this trip for a long time. Cordelia, however, remained quiet for the most part, focusing on the road. The rest of her council following them in a separate car, but once they got to the park they would mostly do their own thing.

When at the park, they 'oohed' and 'aahed' at the sights on Main Street, U.S.A. until the Sleeping Beauty Castle was in their sights.

"Race ya," said the swamp witch noticing the look of awe on her children's faces and with that she was off running, the twins close behind.

"I married a child," Cordelia said to herself as she began to walk faster, but not by a lot.

It was a dream vacation. They visited all the lands and had a blast in every single one. They got in every ride they could (FASTPASS made everything much easier), and promised the girls multiple movie nights with all the movies from the rides, from Indiana Jones to Who Framed Roger Rabbit and even the Star Wars Saga which Misty hadn't yet seen, but after today Cordelia was sure she'd love them. And of course, Misty was the first one to run to Critter Country, the name alone bringing a huge smile to her face. They couldn't leave out New Orleans Square, which was also a lot of fun, especially for the girls. But given the fact that they were witches and they lived in an actual haunted mansion, the supreme and her wife couldn't say they were surprised when the twins described the attraction as cute.

After the day they had, honestly, the supreme couldn't wait to get back to the hotel room for a nap. Her wife and children had exhausted her running around everywhere. The girls whined a bit when their parents told them they were driving back to the hotel room now, but ironically fell asleep the second the car engine was on. Even the swamp witch dozed off for a few minutes during their drive.

At the hotel, the children and the council spent the afternoon watching movies in Kyle and Zoe's bedroom while the adults got some much-needed rest.

000000000

The supreme was more than grateful that Queenie and Zoe had agreed to babysit the girls for the night. It was their last night in California and she wanted a date night with Misty. She had a wonderful time with her family, but she was more than looking forward to some alone time with the love of her life.

She walked in front of the swamp witch as they made their way to the elevator. Misty intentionally trailing behind, admiring how good the supreme's ass looked in that tight dress. Once in front of the elevator, Misty got as close to her wife's body as possible, her hand finding a resting place on a firm backside. Screw dinner, her wife was looking way too hot and the promise of a night free of interruptions was something she intended on capitalizing.

Noticing the goosebumps on her wife's skin, Misty took the opportunity to wrap two strong arms around the shorter's waist. "Are ya cold, baby? If that's the case, we can just go back to the room and you can use me as your blanket." Misty said against the shell of her ear, with the most seductive tone she could muster.

Cordelia couldn't help but laugh as she rested her head on a strong shoulder, tilting to give better access to the swamp witch's wandering lips. "Did you raid the minibar while I was getting ready?"

"I'm intoxicated alright…" Misty brought one of Delia's hands up to her lips before returning it around her waist. " but alcohol has nothing to do with it." Said Misty against the skin of her neck, squeezing her a little tighter and taking in her wife's scent.

"Wow… Who knew you could be so cheesy?" Cordelia said with a small giggle.

"Come on, Delia. Don't act like you're not into it." Misty whispered in her ear, giving it a quick nibble. A blushing Cordelia turned to face her, trying, and failing miserably, to give her a stern look. Breaking into a fit of giggles the minute her eyes met Misty's. God, the power this woman had over her.

"I knew it." Misty triumphantly leaned in for what was originally intended to be a quick kiss, but Cordelia kept her in place with a hand on her neck, making the two of them get lost in each other. Suddenly realizing that they were making out in the middle of the hallway, Cordelia pulled away a little and rested her forehead on Misty's. Misty's grip on her waist strong.

"So we're skipping dinner?"


End file.
